1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a foreign substance disposing device for a money receiving and disbursing machine, particularly to a device for detecting foreign substances or undesirable things introduced into a money receiving and disbursing machine together with bills to be received and disbursed and for removing the foreign substances from the machine.
2. Description of the prior art
In the case where a foreign substance undesirably accompanies bills which are introduced into a money receiving and disbursing machine for properly being processed, the foreign substance may cause a trouble in an operation of the machine as a result that the foreign substance plugs a bill transmitting path to impede a conveyance of the bill and/or to damage a mechanism of the bill transmitting path.
In view of the above, there have been proposed various systems for disposing of the foreign substance, that is, for detecting such foreign substance accompanying the bills to be processed in the machine and for removing it from the machine.
Japanese patent public disclosure No. 62-125489, laid open to the public on June 6, 1987, discloses a foreign substance disposing device having a pair of rods provided at a bottom portion of a bill receiving opening and extending in a direction crossing bills introduced into a money machine. In this device, the bills being introduced into the money machine is carried by the pair of rods while a foreign substance accompanying the bills introduced into the machine falls by gravity between the rods to be separated from the bills and to be removed from the machine. According to the device disclosed in the above Japanese patent public disclosure, most of the foreign substances accompanying the bills can be removed by making use of the force of nature acting on the foreign substances introduced into the machine.
It should however be noted that the device disclosed in the above Japanese application cannot separate a foreign substance from the bills and thus cannot remove the foreign substance from the machine in such a case where the foreign substance adheres to the bills, for instance, where the foreign substance is of a clip which usually holds the bill and sticks to the bill.
As a result, when a plurality of the bills bundled by a clip are introduced into the machine, the bundled plural bills will be picked out from a feed roller concurrently resulting in a plug of the roller and in turn in some cases, a shut down of the machine. In addition, such clip stick to the bills is tend to damage the feed roller or other mechanisms for conveying the bills if the clip is of a metal.